Campfire Discoveries
by CurlyQPride
Summary: Courtney and Duncan talk out what happened in the renunion and things get deep and loving. R&R! SPOILER alert for TDI renunion! Enjoy, this is a great story for all you DxC fans, give it a look! COURTNEY AND DUNCAN FO'EVAAAAAAA XD


Campfire Discoveries

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Another day at Wawanakwa. Yes, the season was over, and yes, Total Drama Action would be arriving, but that night was there last night to reminisce on the humor, emotion, and crazy days every camper had to go through. It was there last night to celebrate and say goodbye to dear camp Wawanakwa… Most campers think _'What a relief'_, but for the ones who found someone special… think otherwise.

Courtney kicked a small twig in anger knowing she wasn't going to be a fellow contestant in TDA. She was still peeved knowing everything she worked for and every effort she put in to winning was just now just all a waste, a good for nothing waste. She sat down on a log next to the glowing campfire in disgust…. She just couldn't wait until the night was over., there was nothing more she hated then losing, and a million dollars at that. She obviously let it get to her head… She sighed.

Suddenly she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"Courtney?", the guy voice said in curiosity. She snapped her head around to see Duncan, who then took a seat next to her on the log.

"Wow… You actually called me by my name, shocker", she sarcastically remarked rolling her eyes. Duncan laughed and Courtney looked to the side catching his stone blue eyes sparkling from the campfire, she blushed and looked away still pouting.

" I get it, I get it", he began, "Your mad because your not going to be able to see me in the new show, it makes total sense now" he grinned devilishly.

"What?", She fumed, "How could you pin my anger all against something that has to do with you? That's ridiculous!", with this, Duncan then gave her a serious look.

"Whatever, don't you realize you owe me one?", he said coolly looking into the dark star studded sky.

Courtney was stunned, "For what?", she snapped.

"Hello? Earth to princess! You left me in the sand in pain to win! Don't you think that was a bit selfish?" he snapped back.

"Duncan, please, it was a million dollars, and you were fine…", when Duncan heard this, he felt his stomach sink.

"I wrestled an alligator for you!", he shouted out angrily.

"It wasn't **just** for me Duncan!", she cried out in rage.

"Yeah right..", he sneered all in reply… That was when something incredible happened, Duncan looked at Courtney to find her looking down to the ground as a small tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it off quickly hoping no one would notice. He sighed and immediately felt bad for messing with a girls feelings, even if that girl did do something wrong.

"Hey hey", he comforted as he put his arm lightly around her shoulder, "Sorry for.. Yelling at you..", he awkwardly patted her back as she continued looking at the ground in distress he sighed again as he tried to face her by pulling up her chin to face him, "Did I really yell at you that bad?" he questioned as lightly as he could.

"I'm not crying Duncan, this stupid ash from the fire is getting in my eyes", she continued to wipe, as what Duncan could tell, were tears of sadness, not ash.

Duncan smiled in a comforting way as Courtney then looked at him in confusion and tears all at the same time, "I know your just trying to be the big girl, but I've known you long enough to know something is wrong here Courtney…", he stopped and waited for her possible response finally and she gave in.

"You don't know me well enough", with that she looked away from Duncan's face. This confused Duncan even more and now made him curious, wanting to know so bad what was wrong.

"Well, you could try explaining.", he continued,

"You wouldn't understand.", she was beginning to blubber as he heard her voice shake. He looked at her again in wonderment and pity.

"Try me.", he grinned.

It was then Courtney gave it a shot. She began to tell him how winning was important to her, no surprise there to Duncan.

But it was then that she began to explain her childhood…

She told Duncan about her soccer mom who always pushed the thought of winning basically down her throat since she was around 6. She began to then explain about her father who was a motivational speaker and taught everyone on "accomplishment" and how losers got no where, and to not let anyone in your way for the what he expressed as the one "**grand prize". **

It became more of a sob story and Duncan tried to fight back tears to seem manly as she explained when her dad died when she hit age 11. She explained from there that her life basically became a wreck as her mother took over the dads goals and beliefs and did everything she can to make Courtney a prize student, prize musician, and anything that made her stay away from possible influencing friends.

Basically, Duncan learned that Courtney was a bad sport and a competitive person all for the sake of her passed away father, and to impress her unsatisfied mother…. But that didn't change the way he felt for her at all.

"So I'm sorry Duncan", she continued to wipe her tear and couldn't help sniffle a bit, "I feel really bad for what I did… But I guess it was a family over friends or boyfriends situation..", she looked up at Duncan scared for his reaction to all this new news.

He simply wrapped his arms around her and said, "Princess, you got a lot to learn about love."

"What's that suppose to mean?", she said with a bit of a angry tone but it came out all wrong because she felt herself melting in his arms.

Duncan laughed, "Nothing, just quite your sniffling and kiss me."


End file.
